Drain pipes, particularly those that service shower stalls, bathtubs, or sinks are often clogged by an accumulation of hair that is shed by users. The hair flows down the drain with the water and accumulates in the drain pipe to form a clog that prevents proper drainage. Existing straining devices to catch this hair are typically provided above the drain pipe opening in the floor of the shower stall, bathtub, or sink in view of the user. Such devices are unsightly in that the accumulated hair is visible to the user at all times. These devices also have limited effectiveness and are difficult to clean. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a straining device that avoids these and other problems.